


Fou d’amour

by Anonoux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But hey-o, Character Study, I guess? It's fairly vague in that sense, Just Keith being extremely cheesy, Kissing, M/M, Suuuper Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonoux/pseuds/Anonoux
Summary: There was a certain atmosphere that came with early mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssy/gifts).



There was a certain atmosphere that came with early mornings.

Keith would know, being one who tended to rise early in order to watch the sunrise with a nice hot cuppa. A particular sensation to it all; Tranquility in its finest form. When the sky would gradually shift from an inky black to a grayish Columbia blue. When the chirping of crickets transitions to that of chirping from a nest of baby birds. When it came to the rising sun's rays lazily pouring in through the bedroom window, causing various shadows to cast themselves whichever way into the room. The soft grey tones that would fill the unlit room, giving the illusion that time itself was slowed down; that all of this would last for what seemed like a lifetime.

It was stunning, really.

But the one part that never ceased to make Keith's attention zero in on, when hardened mauve eyes would soften and fill with poorly veiled admiration. When his heart would leap in his throat, blood rushing by his ears with the sound seemingly like force of a waterfall was the sight of the brunet sleeping in the same bed as him during the city's wakening. Soft, chocolate tresses splayed out on linen, a mask-clad face at peace as the adorner's mouth hung open slightly. Quiet snores escaping every so often causing a soft rise and fall of the body's chest. The way that the tanned nose would scrunch up slightly at the slightest shift from Keith. 

Sometimes Keith tended to get ahead of himself. Scooting forward as he slid his arms under a broad back, a small smile on the raven's face as he then softly peppered cheesy kisses over the areas not covered in a whitened mask. Sometimes the body under him would slowly stir, but otherwise remain still and feign sleep so that he could continue his affectionate ministrations. Keith knew that with a small shift of his fingers under the other's ribs that a bubble of laughter would escape his lover; a sound that Keith would have no qualms grouping together with the heavenly sound of wind chimes, or even church bells. Sometimes an eye would crack open, revealing a blue hue that rivaled all of the beaches in the entirety of earth. A color that never failed to make Keith's breath leave him all at once. That never failed to make him feel like he's falling in love all over again. Sometimes, both eyes will open, and crinkle open with a smile as a soft whine of "you're going to ruin the mask" escapes the mouth of body underneath him. And other times a pair of soft lips would meet his. Languidly pressing against Keith's as he was kissed and they lay there lazily for hours, exchanging cheesy pillow-talk and cheesy one-liners.

It was Keith's favorite part of the day, if he had to be completely honest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, that means you managed to get through this blabble of absolute cheesiness. So thanks!
> 
> This is my first work on here, and it's not the best, nor the longest, but its something. So that counts... sorta. Anyways, this is a little something I made for my friend Dani who's an absolute doll. I'd highly recommend checking out her works over at [lyssy!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssy/) Stay tuned for more Voltron shit from me. I'll crank 'em out... eventually.
> 
> Oh, and a huge thanks to [Angie](https://twitter.com/RoseRaptor) who edited this for me. (Love you!)
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about Voltron over at [Tumblr!](http://anonoux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
